In portable electronic devices (e.g., laptop computers) configured to function using battery power, methods and systems that efficiently control power consumption are important. In particular, the power consumed by an electronic display may be significant. Therefore, methods and systems that decrease power consumption by electronic displays are desirable. Further, methods and systems that selectively combine different technologies to control power consumption by electronic displays are desirable.